<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I really shouldn't be teaching you that by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366771">I really shouldn't be teaching you that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amputee Georgie Denbrough, Don't Like Don't Read, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, Not Beta Read, Practice Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sibling Incest, We Die Like Men, Your kink is not my kink and that's okay, a lot of incestuous thoughts, but only kissing, for now, or better yet don't click on it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You said it yourself," Georgie said hopefully, "I love you, and you're good at it, so it's not gross, right?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I really shouldn't be teaching you that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://derrykink.dreamwidth.org/826.html?thread=20282#cmt20282">Prompt</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Billy?" Georgie quietly asked as he peeked inside Bill's room. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>Bill was sitting on the edge of his bed with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. "Yeah," he breathed, "go buh-back to your ruh-room, Georgie."</p><p>Everything was most certainly not okay, but it wasn't exactly anyone's fault either, or maybe, everyone was a bit to blame. Ben was a bit to blame for ditching everyone and going to Portland to visit Beverly. Mike was a bit to blame for having some kind of unexpected urgent business to take care of at the farm. Stan was a bit to blame for deciding to go and help Mike. Richie was to blame for not being able to go five minutes without shoving his tongue down Eddie's throat. Eddie was to blame for giving in to Richie's puppy eyes, which the redhead still didn't think was that hard to say no to. Bill was to blame for deciding to walk all the way to their clubhouse and back when it was a billion degrees outside. Silver was to blame for suddenly having a flat tire. Greta Bowie was to blame for the gum that stuck under his shoes. Jonathan Unwin was definitely to blame for bumping into him and making him drop his soda. Even his parents were to blame for going on a business trip and taking the car with them.</p><p>Okay, maybe not his parents. He probably wouldn't have driven to the Kenduskeag anyway. He really needed to calm down.</p><p>Apparently, Bill hadn't fooled anyone, since moments later he suddenly found himself with a Georgie on his lap. His eyes widened as his hand went to the younger Denbrough's hip on instinct as if his little brother would've fallen off if he hadn't done that, as if they hadn't been in this position countless times already. This was exactly how they would end up whenever one of them got upset. Ever since that incident that had cost Georgie his right arm five years ago — accident, if you asked anyone outside the Losers' Club — it was always comforting for Bill to have his brother in his lap. These days, if they did that, Georgie's head would approximately be on the same level as him as well, so that was also good for serious conversations and trust-building — not that they needed the latter. However, today was a bit different from normal. If the damp hair hadn't told him that the younger boy had just taken a shower, the fact that Georgie only had a towel wrapped around his waist would also have been a dead giveaway. On the bright side, them being like this had never failed to get rid of all the anger and frustration in Bill, and this time was no exception. However, this also stirred up feelings in him that he'd been trying to ignore.</p><p>"You're home early," Georgie had his arm on Bill's shoulder. "I thought you were hanging out with your friends?"</p><p>The older Denbrough rolled his eyes and let out a small huff. "I changed my mind," he said. "Ben, Stan, and Mike couldn't muh-make it, and Richie and Eddie were being insufferable, so I left early." He barely stuttered anymore with that trick his new speech therapist taught him, but sometimes, especially when he got worked up about something, he couldn't help it. However, with Georgie here right now, Richie's action didn't sound that obnoxious anymore. After all, if he hung out with those two alone, he should've expected to be the third wheel. Maybe he should take a page from his brother's book and take a shower to cool himself off.</p><p>"What did they do?" Georgie asked, frowning slightly. To the little guy, Richie was hilarious — after several threats to prevent him from spewing inappropriate jokes in front of Georgie — so he definitely didn't know how bad the four-eyed could've acted.</p><p>"Nothing too serious," Bill shook his head. "They were just making out— Uh, I mean kissing and suh-stuff." <em>God, I hope he doesn't know what 'making out' is.</em></p><p>"Why was that insufferable? We kiss all the time." The innocence in his brother's voice when he said that made Bill's heart flutter, even if his face also flushed a little at the statement. Of course, he kissed his brother's arm all the time to let Georgie knew just because he was missing one didn't mean Bill would love him any less, and he also kissed Georgie's forehead whenever he was the Superman that scared off the little guy's monsters in the dark — something Georgie firmly believed he could do ever since the younger Denbrough was rescued from an evil monster that fed on children, and there were also those completely platonic kisses on the cheeks because the boy was just too damn cute, but he definitely hadn't done anything like what Richie had been doing with Eddie, even if— <em>You know what? Let's not think about this when he's on your lap.</em></p><p>"Richie and Eddie's kisses are a little different from thuh-that, Georgie," Bill said, chuckling a little as he ruffled his brother's hair.</p><p>"Oh? So like Justin and Emily's?" The younger boy perked up as he seemingly found a way to relate things to the things he were more familiar with. "They dated for a bit, and Justin told me they kissed, but it was bad, so they broke up," he explained. "When I told him kisses can't be bad because you kiss me all the time, he laughed and said that was different and I'll understand when I'm older, but I am two months older than him."</p><p>Bill couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He didn't know what was more adorable, Georgie proudly telling everyone that his older brother kissed him on the cheek or his fixation on Justin's implication that he wasn't old enough despite being literally older. "Yeah," the older boy nodded, "more like Justin and Emily's kiss." He knew that twelve-year-olds probably wouldn't have gone that far, but for the sake of the conversation, that would have to be it. "Or, you know, like the kisses on TV."</p><p>"Ew," Georgie made a face, "that's gross. Why would anyone do that?"</p><p>This time Bill let out a laugh at his brother's reaction. "No," he shook his head, "that's actually not gross if you do it with someone you love, or if the other person is good at it. Preferably both."</p><p>"So you can be good or bad at it?"</p><p>"Yeah," Bill nodded. "Bev once said I was pretty good at it." Maybe it was a little cocky of him to brag about that since his brother already thought he could do anything perfectly, but he couldn't help but want to impress the little guy.</p><p>The younger boy was deep in thought for a moment before looking back at him with those innocent doe eyes. "Can you teach me?"</p><p>Bill's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. "Wuh-wuh-what?"</p><p>"You said it yourself," Georgie said hopefully, "I love you, and you're good at it, so it's not gross, right?"</p><p>The older teen hesitantly nodded in response. When he'd said that earlier, he hadn't meant it this way. Or maybe subconsciously, he had, since that would've explained why he'd bragged about being a good kisser. Bill really needed to have a conversation with his subconsciousness.</p><p>"Ruh-ruh-right," he finally managed to say. "You suh-start by being as close to the other puh-person as possible, so you suh-sitting here is guh-good enough." Georgie was listening to his every word like they were the wisest thing anyone could ever say. "Try to relax," he added, as if the other boy hadn't already. After all, the younger Denbrough trusted Bill more than he could trust himself. "You also don't want anyone to fall, so," he hesitantly pulled his brother closer with the hand that had been on the smaller boy's hip the whole time. Their faces were now barely an inch apart, and he could feel the boy's breath on his lips. His brain decided at that moment to remind him what Georgie was wearing — something he'd been trying to forget. It was too late to stop himself from wondering if the boy was wearing any underwear underneath that towel that anyway. “Close your eyes,” he whispered and watched as his brother’s eyelids fluttered shut. It would’ve been nice if he could freeze this moment and put it in a locket around his neck forever, but that wasn’t how life worked. The auburn teen took a deep breath and leaned in.</p><p>Georgie's lips were just as soft as his skin, not that Bill had expected anything else. They were also significantly cooler than his, but that could either be because the boy had just taken a shower, or because he was blushing furiously right now. His brother smelled of soap and shampoo, but there was also that distinctive Georgie smell that Bill could always detect whenever he walked into the boy’s room, and underneath that, there was also a faint scent of something he couldn’t quite get his hands on. That only made him want to dive in deeper and find out, but he knew doing that might result in unchaining something he could never contain again, so he didn’t. After a couple of seconds that were both too long and too short for his liking, the older teen pulled away and waited for his brother to open his eyes.</p><p>“See?” Bill let out a chuckle to mask the mess he was currently feeling. “Wasn’t so bad, was it?”</p><p>“Uh uh,” Georgie shook his head and flashed him a bright grin. “I like it,” he said and quickly leaned in to peck his lips again, making his brother freeze in shock at the unexpected and adorable action. <em>Is this gonna be a normal occurrence now?</em> It would require an insanely strong will to keep his thoughts in check now — the kind of strength Bill didn’t think he had.</p><p>“But why did you call Richie and Eddie insufferable?” His younger brother suddenly asked and let out a small huff like he was the unreasonable one. “You should apologize for leaving them behind.”</p><p>“What? No!” Bill protested. “Richie did way more than that. There was no way he even knew I left.” Georgie still thought the Trashmouth was a lot holier than he actually was, and even though Bill wasn’t gonna tell his brother the extent of Richie’s Richie-ness, he definitely didn’t want the boy to take his best friend’s side.</p><p>“Really?” The shorter boy’s eyes widened. “What did Richie do?”</p><p>The older Denbrough froze when he realized what he’d just blurted out. “I— Nuh-nothing. He di—“</p><p>“Billy,” Georgie pouted and looked at him, “you said you’d teach me. What aren’t you teaching me?”</p><p>Bill could do a lot of things — his brother still thought he could do anything but he wouldn’t dwell on that — but resisting the younger boy’s kicked puppy face would forever be an impossible feat for him. “Juh-Georgie,” he said exasperatedly, “it’s not suh-something I should be tuh-tuh-teaching you.”</p><p>“Please, Billy,” the boy put his hand on Bill’s chest, and he knew there was no way he’d win this conversation, “I want to know. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>Half the blood in his body was on his face now, and the other half somewhere he’d rather not draw attention to at the moment considering their current seating arrangement. The older boy gulped before nodding and watched his brother’s face lit up as if Christmas had come early. He still had no idea if this situation felt more like Christmas or torture, but on the bright side, his Georgie wouldn’t go look for this lesson from anyone else. <em>That sounds worse than what I— Okay, let’s forget about this for now.</em></p><p>“Just relax,” he said as if the other boy had been the nervous one instead. “Follow my lead, and tell me if you don’t like something, okay?” God, what was he even planning to do? Obviously, there was a moral line and he’d already crossed it, but where would Georgie draw the line? Did that line even exist? Would Bill want to find out?</p><p>As he slowly leaned in, the smaller boy’s eyes fluttered shut, and when their lips connected once again, for a moment, Bill pretended that his brother also wanted this just as much as him. The first couple of seconds were just a repeat of what had happened the first time, but then the older boy started letting himself go. He started tugging Georgie’s lips gently, smirking a little as he felt his brother’s breath hitched before the boy started mirroring his movement. His free hand, which had been resting on Georgie’s knee, moved up to cup the boy’s face as he deepened the kiss.</p><p>Bill knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this. The problem was, in that moment, he didn’t care. He didn’t care what people would undoubtedly say and do if they found out about this. As he licked the younger boy’s lips, all he cared about was how he loved that sound his brother just made, how he would love to draw those out as much as possible, how small Georgie’s mouth was compared to all the people he had kissed before, and last but not least, how he could taste a hint of vanilla despite their house not having any vanilla-flavored snacks. That had been the scent he’d detected earlier as well, and needless to say, Bill loved it. He found himself shifting the smaller boy on top of him a bit before laying his brother down and hovering on top of the kid while not breaking the kiss as he enjoyed the soft moans and whimpers Georgie made when his other hand started roaming the boy’s body. It was everything he’d ever refused to let himself dream of.</p><p>Bill became more and more daring as he started trailing kisses down Georgie’s chest, making the boy gasp and squirm with every touch. It hadn’t occurred to him until now, but of course, the boy had never felt something like this before. To the rest of the world, he might be a monster, but to the younger Denbrough, he was the hero who introduced the boy to this wonderful feeling, and that was all he needed.</p><p>Georgie’s breathing slowed down slightly as Bill slowly pulled away and hoisted himself on his elbows. The boy’s cheeks were flushed, and he was wearing an expression Bill had never seen before, but would definitely not mind seeing it again and again. His brother’s entire body was screaming how much he liked it. “I-Is that—?”</p><p>The auburn boy chuckled and shook his head. He had no doubt that his face was practically glowing, but the good thing about that was, there was no way it could get any worse. “No,” he whispered. “Ruh-Richie did way more than that with Eddie. But I really shuh-shouldn’t be teaching you that.”</p><p>As he was about to lift himself up and off his brother, Bill felt a tug on his T-shirt. Georgie was looking up at him with a pleading look.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>